Jumpbox
, 5 |previous = Teleportal |next = Citadel |type = Singleplayer |image = Loading_Death_Escape_Campaign.png |music = |enemies = ∞ (Each time the player dies, enemies respawn) |released = 16.0.0 |dont insert info here = |theme = }} is the forth level of Virtual Worlds in Campaign. The player must reach the end of the course within the time limit. Story After defeating C.A.K.E and recruiting the Teleportal Champion. The Newbie must get the final champion by reaching him at the end of the parkour course. Enemies * Hippo * Alligator * Yellow Peashooter * Tiger Boss N/A Appearance The map itself is Floating Islands. At the start, there are tiny and grassy floating islands, the first floating island you spawn on being the largest one. There is dirt and stone below these islands. Then, there are 2 floating wooden logs, then 2 modern looking platforms ,and a small glass platform separating them. The first modern looking platform has a jump pad. The next 2 platforms are a dirt and wood platform that have prickles, and a half wooden, half modern looking platform with prickles. The platform after that is also a grass island, with some of it being covered with dirt. Next, there are 4 wooden logs that are floating, then a modern looking platform. After that, there are flying, thin iron bars. Next, there is another modern platform along with a gray slide. After that, there are 2 grassy islands and a blue platform. There is a modern platform after these wooden logs. After that, there are 2 small, floating blue walls that keeps on moving left and right. They also has a fan on the top. There is another modern platform, with 3 light blue platforms that stomp on you. After that, there are 2 wooden logs, which lead to a grassy island, which leads to the "stairs" of the giant flower. You won't climb to the top of the flower, but you will climb until you see a big leaf on the flower. Next, there is a blue moving platform, then a grassy island, then again, a blue moving platform, which leads into a gray platform with laser pits. The second part of the platform has rotating laser walls and immobile ones. This platform leads into a grassy island, which leads into an iron bar which has moving laser walls, which are trying to block your path. The second part of the platform is a grassy island. This platform leads to multiple blue platforms, moving vertically. Next, there is a modern platform with a gray slide, containing short spiked columns. Next, there is a fast blue platform, which leads into a grassy island, which has some type of portal/void, giving you an advantage to jump. After that, there are some type of meteor platforms. Finally, there is a grassy island, which contains a finish line. Checkpoints appear every 2-3 platforms. There are many dangerous obstacles, like the small laser objects, which also have a deadly fan at the top of some. The background takes place of a large ocean in a partly cloudy day. On the ocean, there are multiple grassy islands. Strategy *Avoid all lasers. *Use the jump-pads in order to reach higher platforms. *Be careful where you are moving and jumping, as it is very easy to take damage from hazards, or to fall out of the map. *Look up if needed, as this can help you avoid spikes or lasers. *Try and memorize the course of Floating Islands to know what lies ahead for each section. *Eliminate any enemy blocking your path or on platforms as they can block your jumps. **Weapons such as the Antivirus and the Disconnector can help with dealing with enemies quickly. *Due to the length of the course, try not to use your checkpoints until near the end of the level. **If you are having difficulty completing one section of the course, set a checkpoint down near the section. *If low on health, get to a checkpoint, activate it and kill yourself to get your health back. *Rocket Jumping is disabled in this level. *Use the Flash drive's superior speed to navigate the course while dealing with monsters quickly. Hidden Gem In the laser maze, there is a gem in one of the dead ends. Carefully navigate to pick it up. Trivia *Due to its objectives, time limit, limited checkpoints, and general gameplay, it is infamous for being one of the hardest campaign levels in the entire game and most hated. **It was made easier in recent updates, in the 16.1.0 update, if you play on Easy Mode, you get 15 checkpoints and 15 minutes. *It is the first campaign level to not contain a boss. **It is also technically the first level in which a player can complete the level without killing anyone. *It is also the second campaign level with a unique objective (the first being [ Spaceship]) Gallery Jumpbox Comic.PNG Category:Maps Category:Campaign Maps Category:Virtual Worlds Category:Minigame Maps